


Sweetest Dreams

by SaphyreDaze



Series: Soltryce Days [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze
Summary: Apollina and Mohrs have a talk.
Series: Soltryce Days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178
Kudos: 3





	Sweetest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solo RP for a larger Discord RP server.

Apollina sat in her dorm room. Teacher had asked her to come here, which was odd. She didn’t really remember it very well from the few times she was in there. Her room was plain and empty, save a few dying plants she had forgotten she had collected when she first arrived at the Academy. She pulled her tome from around her shoulder and set it on the small bedside table. Looking around the room she hummed quietly to herself, that’s when she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye. Curiously she turned her head toward it, it was a vanity. The mirror was a bit dirty from sitting in a room, just collecting dust. She walked over to it and ran a hand along the glass, a trail from her fingers cutting through the light dust. Then the image shifted. 

“Hello dear.” Mohrs smiled at her. 

Apollina jumped, it had been a long time since she had seen Her face, “Teacher! This is quite peculiar. Hello.” 

“Have a seat darling, we need to have a little chat.” 

Apollina pulled out the small stool and sat smiling softly at the reflection. She reached out a moment to try to touch Mohrs face but her fingers were stopped by the glass, she sheepishly reminded her hands and laid them in her lap. 

“It has been quite a long time since I have seen your face Teacher. You look well.” 

“I am doing quite fine dear, and you have been doing so very well. That spar with the half-elven girl went splendidly. And you did a very good job taking care of her afterwards” Mohrs smiled earnestly. It was clear from her expression that Mohrs had nothing but care for Apollina. Mohrs knew this as well which is why this had to be done. “I am very proud of you.”

Apollina beamed, “Thank you Teacher. I did what you had taught me and listened to your guidance as always. With you I know I am always in good hands.” 

Mohrs frowned a moment, a slight feeling of guilt rising in her chest, “I do the best I can but I merely guide you, you have grown to do quite well without my guidance. I have become more of a bystander to your actions, and that is a very good thing.” 

Apollina shifted a little, feeling nervous, “I just want to do you proud. You have been so good to me.” 

Mohrs wish the glass was not between them, she wanted nothing more to wrap her arms around her charge again. “I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood Apollina dear, you know that. I am always going to be looking out for you. Which is why I struggle to speak of what I need from you.” 

Apollina looked at Mohrs in the mirror, concern written across her face, “Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong dear, I do not mean to worry you. There are just….things I need to take care of that I am afraid need a more hands on approach, so I must leave you for a time. Do you remember the last time I had to do that?”

Apollina tilted her head, trying to remember, “Not very well I’m afraid. But you did need to have me rest during that time correct.” 

“Yes dear. I promise you someday I will explain everything to you, but it is safer for you to rest while I conduct my business and we are apart.” 

“I understand. Like I’ve said before. I enjoy the dreams very much so I do not mind. Will it be long this time?” 

“I am not sure how long it will be dear, but I assure you only the absolute sweetest dreams.” She sighed, “This plane does not deserve you my darling. You are so good to me.” 

“Well, you’re Teacher. I have no reason not to trust you. I know what you are doing must be very important and you have never given me a reason to distrust you.” She smiled, “I will do as you say.” 

Mohrs smiled, “Thank you. I do not know how long I will need to be away from you this time, but on my word you will be safe. I love you very much darling.” 

Apollina smiled at the reflection of Teacher, “Did you need to right away? Can you let Raina know that I will be away?” 

A pang of guilt hit Mohrs again, “Of course.”

“Very well then. I am ready when you need to.” 

Mohrs smiled at the girl one more time before the image shifted back to Apollina and the familiar cold feeling pulsed against Apollina’s chest from the stone. **Go ahead and lay down darling. I’ll have you sleep before I leave.**

Apollina made her way to the bed and crawled in, pulling her tome to her, as one would a stuffed animal. “Good night Teacher. I hope everything goes well for you. I will see you soon.” 

**Yes you most certainly will darling. Sweetest dreams.** 

Mohrs waited as she felt Apollina drift away into a peaceful sleep. She did not like doing this, but it would make things far simpler and keep Apollina safe if something should happen. For a moment Apollina’s visage turned to the typical she had when Mohrs took over but then the red from her face changed, low smoke poured from behests apollina and collected on the floor. It hit a clear spot in the center of the floor then began forming a pillar morphing and shifting until the resembled the shape off a humanoid. After a few moments it disapated. Mohrs turned toward the mirror. Dark eyes stared back at her. It had been some time since she had used this form. She reached a hand to the soft light brown hair that replaced the familiar blonde she. The hand then brushed past her blushed cheeks and ruby lips. She could not completely abandon the red color around her eyes and some slightly familiar markings, but not enough to be of any real conquence . 

She stepped back to inspect her outfit. A ribbed high necked quarter sleeved dress and black underbust corset hugged to her female body. The rings adorning her fingers shined in the afternoon light. She ran her hands through her long hair and sighed. Turning her head over her shoulder she looked to Apollina. She walked over to her, bending down and kissing the sleeping girl on the forehead.

“Sleep well, love. I will be back for you soon.” 

Mohrs made sure the window was secure, running a hand over the plants and bringin them back at least slightly to life then made it to the door. Placing her hands on it she muttered a word in Primordial and it glowed a quick purple. Opening it she stepped out into the common room. She shut the door softly, whispering the Primordial word again, the door handle glowing as it locked. Her eyes drifted to another one of the rooms which she knew was not being used, its owner no longer existed afterall and this would allow her to stay close to Apollina. It was time to plan out how she was going to do this. She stepped in, closing the door securely behind her.


End file.
